Enseñame a dar un beso
by mikuloveslen
Summary: Miku se sentia mal por no saber dar un beso, asi que decidio preguntarle a Len como se daba, pero todo se le fue de las manos.


Holaaa aca yo con otro lemmon de mi pareja favorita! Espero que lo disfruten mucho :D

Lo que está entre asteriscos son pensamientos. **Ej:** *esto es un ejemplo*

**Enseñame a dar un beso**

Era un dia normal en la casa de los Vocaloid, cada chico se encontraba en su propia habitación mientras que las chicas se encontraban hablando… cosas de chicas.

-A que no han dado su primer beso- dijo una pelirosa muy emocionada.

-¿Estas segura de eso Luka? Yo no lo creo-Dijo la mayor de todas las chicas.

-Pues no hablo de ti Meiko-san, apuesto que has dado "mas" de tu primer beso-Dijo entre dientes Luka.

-Pues ¡yo ya lo di! Se lo di a Mikuo-kun-dijo rin, la más pequeña, muy sonrojada.

-Yo se lo di a Gakupo- dijo Luka victoriosa-¿Qué hay de ti Miku-chan?

-¿Qué? ¡ah yo! Pues… la verdad… yo no he dado mi primer beso-respondió Miku, la dulce y pasiva peli-aqua.

-¿¡QUÉ!-dijeron todas al unisonó.

-¡cómo es posible eso Miku-neesan!-dijo Rin sorprendida-¡ni siquiera con el tarado de mi hermano!

Al instante la peli-aqua se sonrojo.

-Hasta Rin lo dio-dijo Meiko con una botella de Sake en su mano.

-So-solo no he tenido la oportunidad, ¡ya déjenme!-dijo Miku.

La peli-aqua se fue enojada a su habitación, Rin que era menor que ella ya había dado su primer beso ¡y con su hermano! Acaso ella era la única en esa mansión que no había dado su primer beso. No era su culpa que ella no supiera… besar.

La chica se quedo pensativa toda la tarde. Se preguntaba ¿que se sentía dar in beso?, ¿cómo se daba?, ¿si le daría su primer beso a Len? ojala se lo diera, a ella le gusta desde que se formo el grupo Vocaloid. En ese momento tuvo una idea, tal vez podría preguntarle a una de sus amigas como se daba un beso. La peli-aqua toco la puerta de la habitación de Rin.

-¿Quien? ¡Quién quiera que seas ya es de noche, vete a molestar a otro si no quieres saber quién es Kagamine Rin!

Miku, asustada, decidió tocar la puerta de otra persona. Pensó un rato y toco la puerta de Luka.

-emmmm Luka-senpai ¿estás ahí?

Le contestaron unos grandes y sonoros ronquidos.

Kaito estaba en una convención de helado, Meiko estaba en un bar, Mikuo de viaje por unos días y Gakupo no estaba en su habitación… solo le quedaba Len.

Temblando se acerco a la puerta de Len y antes de que se arrepintiera toco su puerta. El rubio dejo su ipot en la mesa de su habitacion y se paró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Len-kun

-Hola Miku, ven pasa

La chica nerviosa entro a la habitación de Len y se preparo para hacerle una pregunta.

-Len te-te puedo preguntar al-algo

-Claro

-¿Co-co-como se da un beso?

El rubio que antes estaba despreocupado y relajado sintió como su corazón empezó a latir a millón y como toda la sangre que tenia subia a sus mejillas.

-enséñame a dar un beso

-¿Q-Que?

-yo… es que… la verdad… yo… yo, si no quieres esta bien.

-No, no yo t-te enseño- *quiero besarte*-solo inclina tu cabeza a un lado.

Len tomo el rostro de Miku y puso sus labios delicadamente en los de ella, solo duraron así unos segundos. El rostro de la peli-aqua estaba totalmente enrojecido, le dio su primer beso a Len, y lo hizo bien.

-Gracias Len, lo siento mucho, no quería molestarte-susurro Miku mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-no, espera-dijo Len mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica- se sintió bien… ¿no quieres que te enseñe otro tipo de beso?

Miku sonrojada, asintió y se acerco al chico, este la tomo de la cintura y le indico que abriera la boca, después, el rubio se acerco a ella y unió sus labios a los de ella, luego adentro su lengua poco a poco tocando tímidamente la de Miku. Sus lenguas jugaban suciamente al igual que la mano de Len que bajaba de la cintura de Miku y se dirigía a la pierna de esta, las caricias que iban de la pierna de la peli-aqua a su trasero y el erótico beso hizo que se le escapara un gemido. Luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-Len… eso fue-jadeo Miku

El rubio la ignoro y volvió a besarla igual que antes, pero con mas pasión, sus manos se posaban en varias partes del cuerpo de la peli-aqua. Miku, no sabiendo lo que hacía, desabotono la camisa de Len y este se lanzo a la cama encima de ella. Los besos del chico bajaron al cuello de Miku y se convirtieron en mordiscos y lamidas que hacían que la chica se estremeciera. Len retiro la blusa de Miku dejándola en falda y ropa interior, luego arranco el sostén de esta y empezó a masajear y lamer sus pechos que no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños, las lamidas y mordiscos hacían que la chica gimiera cada vez más y se excitara mas y mas.

Las manos de Miku recorrían la espalda de Len bajando lentamente a su trasero para finalmente llegar a su miembro y jugar con este. La peli-aqua para tener mas libertad para jugar con el miembro de Len, retiro el pantalón de este y toco su miembro que yacía erecto, el rubio al sentir el tacto, solto un gruñido.

Al no aguantar mas Len quito la falda de Miku y arranco sus bragas con sus dientes, luego introdujo en ella un dedo que hizo que la chica gimiera de placer, mientras que ella le quito a Len sus bóxers y se llevo al miembro de Len a su boca corriéndose este en la boca de Miku.

Sin siquiera preguntar el rubio tomo a Miku de las caderas y la llevo hacia el para penetrarla primero suavemente y luego bruscamente sacándole a la peli-aqua un gemido de dolor y placer.

-¡Len! Ma-mas rápido…

El rubio obedeció pero luego juntos llegaron al orgasmo, gimiendo sin parar el nombre del otro, cayendo juntos a la cama totalmente cansados.

-Creo que deberías darme clases así mas seguido-jadeo Miku

Len la miro tierna y pervertidamente para luego darle un beso y caer en un sueño profundo junto a ella, estaban muy exhaustos por eso que habían hecho. Lo que puede empezar como un simple beso…


End file.
